The Purple People Eater
„'The Purple People Eater'” to nowatorska piosenka napisana i wykonana przez aktora i piosenkarza Sheba Wooley'a (autora słynnego Krzyku Wilhelma), która osiągnęła 1. miejsce na listach przebojów Billboard w 1958 roku od 9 czerwca do 14 lipca, ponadto osiągnęła 12. miejsce w zestawieniu singli w Wielkiej Brytanii i znalazła się na szczycie Australian charts w Australii. Kompozycja i opis Piosenka ta opowiada o tym, jak dziwne stworzenie (określane jako „jednooki, jednorogi, latający, purpurowy zjadacz ludzi”) schodzi na Ziemię, ponieważ chce być w zespole rock and rolla. Założeniem piosenki był żart opowiadany przez dziecko przyjaciela Wooleya; sam Wooley skończył komponować go w ciągu godziny. Piosenka stwierdza, że stworzenie zjada fioletowych ludzi, ale nie ma znaczenia, czy samo jest fioletowe: I said Mr Purple People Eater, what's your line? He said eating purple people, and it sure is fine But that's not the reason that I came to land I wanna get a job in a rock 'n roll band Stworzenie również nie chce jeść narratora, „bo (on) jest taki twardy”. Niejednoznaczność utworu była obecna, gdy był on odtwarzany w radiu. W odpowiedzi na prośby didżejów radiowych słuchacze narysowali obrazki przedstawiające fioletowego „zjadacza ludzi”. Głos zjadacza purpurowych ludzi jest przyspieszonym nagraniem, nadającym mu głos podobny, ale nie tak wysoki lub tak szybki, jak „Pinky and Perky” Mike'a Sammesa z 1957 roku lub „Witch Doctor” Rossa Bagdasariana, kolejny hit z wcześniejszego roku 1958; oraz „The Chipmunk Song”, który został wydany pod koniec 1958 roku. (Alvin i same wiewiórki ostatecznie nagrali utwór „Purple People Eater” na ich album z 1998 roku The A-Files: Alien Songs.) Dźwięk saksofonu zabawkowego został wyprodukowany w podobny sposób modny, ponieważ saksofon został pierwotnie nagrany ze zmniejszoną prędkością. Tekst piosenki (Sheb Wooley) Well I saw the thing comin' out of the sky It had the one long horn, one big eye I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee" It looks like a purple eater to me It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater (One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater) A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater Sure looks strange to me (One eye?) Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree I said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat me I heard him say in a voice so gruff I wouldn't eat you cuz you're so tough It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater One-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater Sure looks strange to me (One horn?) I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your line He said it's eatin' purple people and it sure is fine But that's not the reason that I came to land I wanna get a job in a rock and roll band Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater (We wear short shorts) Flyin' purple people eater Sure looks strange to me And then he swung from the tree and he lit on the ground He started to rock, really rockin' around It was a crazy ditty with a swingin' tune Sing a boop boop aboopa lopa lum bam boom Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater I like short shorts Flyin' little people eater Sure looks strange to me (Purple People?) And then he went on his way, and then what do ya know I saw him last night on a TV show He was blowing it out, a'really knockin' em dead Playin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head solo Tequila Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Pop & Rock